Ocean Blue
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: First one-shot. Set after the events of ME3. Shepard and Liara spend some time alone on vacation. FemShep/Liara.


As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and the main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

Ok, so I've been wanting to write something involving my femShep and Liara for a while now. I am planning a story, but I can't really start a new story while I am still writing Love & Space. So, this is my first one shot. I had to write something just to get it out of my system. Anyway, this is set after the events of ME3. It's not long, but it's fluff. So, enjoy it! :D

* * *

><p>Liara T'Soni stood at the mouth of the shore and looked out at the blue vastness in front of her. The sun set in a blood red sky, illuminating the water. She took a deep breath of the salt ridden air and enjoyed the cooling and calming breeze on her skin. She felt the sand beneath her bare feet, and relished the soft feeling that it gave her. She looked down at them and saw the water nipping at her toes. She smiled as she went back to looking at the ocean. She felt the water coming ever closer and enveloping her feet even further. She stood in her short, Hawaiian-like dress with a small, ever so warming veil draped around her shoulders. She hugged the veil closely to her body as she stood in the breeze. She was so smitten with the ocean in front of her, that she didn't hear the footsteps creeping up from behind her.<p>

"Hey" Shepard casually said as she wrapped her arms around her wife's waist from behind.

"Hello Beth" She reached her hand up to Beth Shepard's face and caressed the soft skin under her fingertips.

"You enjoying the view?" She asked, resting her head on Liara's shoulder.

"Very much. But, it's much better now that I am here with you." Liara turned around in Shepard's arms so that she was now facing her.

"Aww, your such a hopeless romantic sap T'soni." Shepard joked, earning a playful slap from the asari.

"Only thanks to you!" Liara chuckled.

"Yeah, but you love it. You wouldn't be wearing that ring else." Shepard stated.

"I hate to say it but it's true, Shepard." Liara continued to chuckle. She rested her arms around Shepard's neck as her wife held her tight. She then leant in closer to her and they engaged in a passionate lip lock.

"So, what were you thinking about before I arrived?" Shepard asked as she broke the kiss.

"Our future. And how this body of water can be so enchanting. Not to mention this breathtaking sky."

"Ah, the simple pleasures of the sun setting. Good job we took a vacation here on earth. The colony was getting to be too much lately. Anyway, what were you thinking about for our future?" Shepard kissed Liara once more before letting her continue.

"How everything is so perfect. With what happened with the reapers, I never thought we would be standing here, let alone starting a family Shepard."

"I always promised I was coming back didn't I?"

"Yes. You did. You never let me down."

"Good. Now, come here" Shepard smirked, pulling the asari to her and kissing her passionately. As Shepard pulled away, she looked deeply into Liara's eyes. "I promise you that whatever happens, I will never leave your or our daughter." She lowered herself down onto her knees and came face to face with Liara's slightly swollen stomach. She kissed it and rested the right side of her head against it, wrapping her arms around Liara's waist. The asari rested her hand on top of Shepard's head, tracing her fingertips down the side of her face. They both smiled at the sentimental moment and never wanted it to end.

Shepard finally stood back up and looked at Liara once more. "You wanna take a walk?"

"Yes. I would like that."

"Ok then, let's go." Beth said, taking Liara's hand in her own.

The couple started walking along the shore, taking in the scene and their surroundings. As the sun set, they talked and talked, enjoying the simple peace that this small island gave them. By the time they had reached their small beach house, the sun had finally set and the stars twinkled in the sky. The small campfire was burning brightly outside of their home. The couple decided to sit and watch the stars before turning in for the night.

Liara rested her head on Shepard's shoulder as they sat together on the hollowed out log. Beth wrapped her arms around the asari, resting her hands on her swollen stomach and keeping her warm. The water lapped at the beach's edge, creating a calming sound. Just the ocean's sound on it's own amazed Liara. It had a calming quality to it.

"I've spent so much time in the galaxy, being among the stars, that I never really took the time to appreciate them. They really are beautiful." Shepard said as she looked up and appreciated the stars above her.

"I suppose it is because you are focused on other things." Liara stated, following Beth's gaze.

"Maybe. I feel as if I can finally sit back, relax, and enjoy my family. It's been a long wait, but I have to say, it's been worth it." Shepard said, looking at Liara and proceeding to kiss her.

Shepard just held her wife tightly as they watched the stars and enjoyed the peace that they, and so many others had worked so hard for.


End file.
